Live for me
by Al Heiderich
Summary: MPREG, YAOI and INCEST ahead. Don't like, don't read. Edward thinks he is going to die, but Alphonse won't let him. Elricest, one shot.


_**Title:** Live for me_  
_**Author:**_ Alphonse Heiderich  
_**Pairings:**_ Elricest (and almost inexistent WinryxOMC)  
_**Genre: **_ AU-ish, Fluffy, Sappy, a bit angsty... and a funny end. One-shot.  
_**Rating: **_the fic is PG13, but the omake is PG15.  
_**Word count:**_ 5442, plus an omake with 544 words.

_**Warnings:**_ This fic is MPREG, YAOI and INCEST. If the thought of a incestuous male pregnancy squicks you, please don't read. The POV is in third person, but varies from telling the thoughts of Ed and Al disorderedly. The grammar is horrible, because I'm still learning english. The brothers are restored and are OOC. This fic abuses of wrong ideas and concepts, but is not exactly WTF... This fic was still not beta-ed, but it will be, hopefully, someday.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hiromu Arakawa is awesome, and she owns everything. I would never steal anything from her, I only write those atrocities for fun, but I have more fun in reading the awesome things she writes.  
_**Author Notes:**_ This was written as a birthday gift to Karura Shinigami, and she was the one who asked me to publish it. So, go complain at her if this fic traumatizes you forever... \ 

**And, once more, for those who didn't read the warnings...  
THIS FIC CONTAINS MALE PREGNANCY. I'll not answer to flames.**  
If you didn't, you should really read the warnings, by the way...

**_Nii-san older brother_**

------------- 

Ed looked up at the cloudless bright sky with a sigh. He hadn't been feeling very good since the night before, and his younger brother was especially cheerful that morning, what made him feel even worse. That fact made him feel guilty as well... It wasn't entirely Al's fault that the younger boy had grown to be overly annoying in the past few months... But that fact was very easy to forget, even more when he heard once more his annoyingly cheerful voice calling for him as Al entered the room and walked to his side with a wide smile on his face, trying once more to urge him outside the house, as 'the day was too beautiful to be wasted indoors'. 

"I don't want to go downtown, Al, and That Is Final," he said firmly as soon as the taller boy gave him chance to speak. He didn't want to go out particularly today, he felt something was going to happen... He received a pout from his young brother for the harsh words, and a slightly hurt expression to go with it. It was obvious the hurt was fake, but he couldn't help but feel bad for hurting Al. 

"But nii-san! The sky is so beautiful today! I wanted so much to go out with you to enjoy the sun and the fresh breeze..." Ed cut him with a deep and annoyed sigh, and Al knew as well as Ed that he wasn't going to win if he didn't use his last resource. And so, he gave the shorter man his best puppy-eyed look. "I wanted so much to have some ice cream... It's been a week I've been wishing for that big one with three flavors, chocolate chips cover and lots of cherries..." Al pouted even more and Ed felt his throat go dry. 

He loved that ice cream... It was his favorite, not Al's. And even thought he had eaten it just the week before, it felt like too much time... But he didn't want to go out... He moaned loudly and closed his eyes tightly, knowing his younger brother had won over him yet again, and he wasn't even feeling good enough to go out. Not that he would say that to Al... Worrying him for nothing in a so sensible time they were going through right now was a horrible thing to do, he had felt the consequences of it under his skin some months before. 

"Please, nii-san..." he said his lasts words pleading, but he knew he had already won. Ed moaned again and closed the book that lay on his lap, standing up and trying to fight against the headache and backache he had gotten from spending the whole night reading on a uncomfortable chair instead of sleeping. 

"You won. Let's go already before I change my mind and stay to see what Winry is doing to my house yet again..." He felt a bit satisfied when he saw with the side of his eyes Al stopping dead on his tracks right behind him at hearing those words. 

"Winry...? What are you talking about, nii-san?" he tried to put on a surprised voice, but Ed wasn't fooled. He heard the guilty undertone. He grinned and kept walking. 

"I'm not stupid, Al. I know Winry is coming here to do something in the baby's room," Because otherwise Al himself would be completely against going out. The birth date wasn't farther than a month, and Al was as worried as Ed himself. 

"... Let's go already, nii-san," Al didn't try to argue again, and Ed couldn't help but smile over it. He had been completely against Winry doing anything on their son's room the first time she asked him and Al, he was afraid that she would paint it pink and fill it with frilly things... She didn't do that though, and even though he would never admit it out loud, he had liked her work. Al got easily excited into decorating the baby's room with her too, and the happier Al was, the happier he was, so even though he still didn't praise them, he didn't complain. 

They walked together in silence. Ed was silent at least, Al would make a cheerful comment or two while they walked to the town's market street, trying to lift his spirits, but would soon fall back into a comfortable silence after a nod from his brother or any other acknowledgment to his words. They took longer than they would any other time, as they walked very slowly, monitoring closely their unborn child that happily kicked his parent's very rounded but somewhat hidden belly every five minutes or so. 

It had come to a big surprise to them when, a bit more than seven months before, they had discovered they were soon to be parents. It had been a great surprise, but probably not as worse as it would have been to any other family, because the Elric brothers knew that there was a possibility, even if a bit small, that they could have messed something up in the drawings of the overly sophisticated alchemical arrays they used to bring their bodies back to their normal forms. 

Even if at first they both had gone against this child and tried to "undo" the mistake they had done, Winry, that had been the one to discover the pregnancy, was completely against that concept and she was there breathing on their necks all the time, so they never were able to, and they soon came to love the newcomer. The only things that weren't very welcome after a while were the discomforts of pregnancy, as they made both the brothers very nervous and touchy at times, but they both learned to deal with it over time. Al, by keeping in check his anxiety and worry when Ed was feeling unwell or edgy. Ed, by keeping all the discomforts he felt and all the food desires he had deeply inside himself... Or at least he would until Winry or her husband Henry would come and break him up by telling him exactly all he was feeling, or until Al would somehow discover his hidden wishes and would take them as a wish of himself and force Ed to fulfill them with those damned puppy eyes. 

Like that ice cream... Ed had desired that ice cream through most of his pregnancy, and even though it wasn't Al's favorite before, the taller man was quick to say he loved the dessert and have it at least once a week so his older brother would eat it as well. Ed was very annoyed when he discovered his younger brother's plan, and he wasn't happy in the least with it... But their son surely was delighted with it, because he never let Ed say 'no' to Al when one of his food wishes was vaguely mentioned. To Ed's horror, Al exploited that weakness to its fullest. 

"So, nii-san... Are you feeling better?" Al started a conversation after the two of them already sat at one of the tables in the parlor eating their treats. Ed frowned a little and looked up at him, his mouth already full. 

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he said as soon as his mouth was empty again, but his voice came out a bit too defensive, even for him. It was Al's turn to look seriously at him. 

"You said your back was hurting yesterday," Al replied taking his first bite of the sweet. Ed looked up annoyed at Al, but the taller boy could see him tensing at his words. That meant he was still in pain. 

"It was yesterday morning, Al! I'm fine now. You worry too much!" Ed looked down at his half finished ice cream and sighed. Al didn't look convinced. He looked around to see if anyone was listening, then said in a low voice. "The baby is just a bit restless... I think that's why my back hurts a bit. But nothing to be worried about," he resumed eating again, still looking down, so he didn't see the surprised look that crossed Al's face. 

"Restless?" Al asked with a worried voice, but Ed just waved a hand at him, and Al sighed. 'Don't worry', Ed always said that to him. It was difficult for him not to, as he always had to guess what his older brother was feeling or not, because he never told him. Ed looked up again to see Al playing with the ice cream, he didn't even pretend to wish the sweet anymore. Ed sighed and stretched a hand to hold Al's gently, making the taller man look at his eyes. 

"I'm okay, Al. It's just a little backache. I've had lots of them on the past eight months, and I'm still alive. Now, eat your ice cream before it melts," Ed offered him a smiled, that was answered with another smile of Al's, but it was weak. The taller man then put his spoon down in the treat and pushed it near Ed's almost finished one. 

"You can have it, I'm not all that hungry right now..." Ed glared fiercely at Al. Hadn't that been the reason they were down in the town's market in the first place? The other man just grinned. "Well, you wanted to eat it, didn't you?" Ed looked down and mumbled a "thanks" among many other things, possibly curses, and kept eating. Al just smiled. 

The rest of their stay on the parlor was pretty uneventful. They avoided talking about their child or each other, because it still was kept a secret between them and the Rockbells, so they didn't like discussing it in public. They talked about the books they had read recently, and about Winry's first child that had just recently given her first steps. Soon Ed was finished, and they both were slowly walking out of the market street to the general direction of their house. 

"Let's go home now, then?" Al suggested as they took their time walking because of Ed, knowing that Winry probably wasn't even half finished with what she wanted to do, but too worried about his love and their son to keep his brother out of bed. But Ed had other plans... He shook his head. 

"No... Not now. You were right, today is too nice to be spent indoors. Let's go to the river for a while," Al looked surprised and a bit worried at his brother, but Ed waved it out again. "Please, I'm fine! I want to go to the river..." Al sighed and nodded, and the two went, walking slowly. 

"Are you sure you don't want to rest a little?" Al asked once more when they passed near the road that led to their home, but Ed just sighed and shook his head. Their son seemed to be having other ideas, though, because he kicked Ed on the ribs right at that moment. Hard. Ed winced and bit his lip, hugging and caressing his belly to try and calm down the little terrorist. Al didn't miss Ed's expression. He stopped and looked worriedly at his brother. "Nii-san?" 

"I'm okay... Just a hard kick. I guess the little punk wants to go home," he chuckled as he stopped besides Al, but the sound was pained. Al frowned and caressed Ed's belly as well, frowning even more when he felt how strained the muscles were under his hand. He was starting to berate himself for taking Ed out of home in the first place, he had seen enough of his brother to know that he was feeling unwell, even if he wouldn't say that out loud. Standing up that long would do nothing to help him feel better. 

"Then let's go home," Al said firmly when he finally felt his muscles relaxing under his hand, holding Ed's hand and tugging him to the path that led to their home. Ed frowned and pulled him back. 

"No. I want to go to the river. You're _not_ spoiling this child rotten even before he is born, Alphonse," Al looked at him and rose an eyebrow at the jealousy he heard in his brother's voice. When he held his ground against his brother's pulls, Ed looked at him with hurt in his eyes and frowned, starting to walk up their home's path finally. Hurt! And it wasn't fake in the least, his eyes were even a bit bright. Al looked at him with a smile, amused despite himself. 

"Stop pouting, nii-san. You're going to give me a heart attack if you start crying over nothing yet again," Al said in a voice as serious as he could manage, trying to hide the smile on his face before Ed _really_ started getting emotional. The shorter man looked back at him in outrage, but Al started walking fast and pulling Ed along before he could start ranting. Ed turned all his efforts into keeping himself on his feet, thus the rage was easily forgotten. 

"Hey! Are you trying to kill us?" Ed panted behind him, and Al shook his head still amused, slowing down so his love could keep up with him once more. Ed was a bit flushed and panting, hugging his belly, and he looked beautiful right at that moment. Al hugged his shoulders and kissed his forehead, and Ed just looked up at him with a blank stare. After a while, he grunted something that sounded very much like "your prat..." and hugged him back. It didn't take them too long to reach the river after that. 

When they really reached the river bank, the sun was starting to go down in the sky. Ed was looking very pale and was panting again, but when Al started getting worried once more, the shorter man said he was just tired of standing up and needed to sit down for a little bit. And so they sat down under the shadow of a great tree near the margins, Al resting his back against the tree trunk and Ed resting against himself. Al was a bit too worried about Ed, even more as his abdomen seemed to be tense again, but once he was able to breath once more, he was quick to shrug it off. 

"I'm okay, Al," the older brother started, but as soon as this words left his mouth, he realized that Al wasn't going to buy them anymore. He needed to reassure him with different words this time... Or turn his attention to something else. "...Or perhaps I am not," he added a bit after his first words, and felt Al's hand stilling over his belly. Annoying him... that was the best way to turn Al away from worrying about himself. "I think I'm in labor," he said that calmly as if he was stating the weather, and he immediately felt his brother tensing behind himself. Hardly one minute later, when he could say that Al was starting to panic, he let out a heartily laugher, and felt his brother tensing even more, hugging his belly so tight he felt it hurting a little. 

"Edward..." he heard the warning voice of his brother. Yes, he was annoyed. Because after Ed's laugher, he knew he was lying, just like he did late the night before when Al was worried about his back pains. Ed breathed deeply. He hated to lie to his little brother, but he had to, he didn't want him to get that worried. He was the older brother, he needed to protect Al from hurt until the end. And he knew the end was going to come very soon... 

"Al, you're hugging me too tight, it's uncomfortable," Ed stated lightly and Al sighed, loosening his arms and caressing his belly gently once more. Ed closed his eyes and smiled when he felt his brother relaxing under him again. 

"I'm sorry, nii-san, I didn't mean to hurt you. Just, please, don't do that again, okay?" He nodded at Al's words, then the two of them fell in a comfortable silence. Ed was feeling happier now that the taller man seemed calmer than before, and the lake was so peaceful that both soon forgot all of their problems for a time. They spent a good while just gazing at the colored sky and enjoying each other's company, something they hadn't done in a long time... 

That is, until he felt that horrible pain again. Ed tensed up immediately when it came up, bitting his lip and trying his best to hide a wince. Al looked down worriedly when he felt his brother tensing, and paled when he saw the badly hidden wince over his face. He hugged Ed tighter and made a soothing sound until his brother relaxed again. Once Ed stopped panting, Al got a hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"Nii-san, what is happening with you? Is your back hurting that much? Do you think something is wrong?" Al asked at once when Ed opened his eyes again, worry dripping off of his every word. Ed sighed and shook his head, smiling weakly, but he was starting to feel like crying inside. Everything was really over. 

"The baby is just too damn strong, that's all. Perhaps he changed positions inside me... Henry and Winry said that could happen, remember? Perhaps the position he is in now gives him a better access to kick where it hurts more," Ed chuckled painfully, but Al didn't see anything funny there, and if what Ed was saying was true, then they were in deep trouble. 

"Nii-san, if it is hurting that much, you should tell Henry-..." Ed cut his brother's words, sitting up out of his embrace. 

"I already did, okay? Stop being so damn overprotective and just enjoy our time together, will you?" It could be their last... Ed bit off with a hint of anger on his voice, trying in truth to hide his fear of what Henry had told him as the answer. Fear... he didn't know what he feared the most, what was about to happen, or Al's reaction to the facts when he discovered them finally. Al sighed hopelessly. Better not to anger Ed right at that moment, or they would get into deep trouble. 

"Let's go back home, nii-san. We walked enough for today, it's already getting late..." And Ed was already getting too cranky. His words trailed off when his brother looked down, obviously trying to hide his facial expression from him. And if Ed had something to hide from him right at that moment, it wasn't good... Al felt his blood run cold. "Nii-san...?" when he received no answer, he pushed Ed away from him gently and forced his face up. He paled when he saw the tears that were running down his brother's face silently. "...Nii-san..." he was silenced by a kiss. A deep, long and sweet kiss, that tasted salty with tears and steadily became passionate, until Ed had to break it, out of air. 

"I... I love you, Al. I love you so much. I'm sorry I never told you that with all the words before, but I love you!" Al gapped at those words as Ed climbed his lap and hugged him as tightly as he could with his prominent belly on the way. "I love you, I love you..." Ed kept whispering and crying, and Al was starting to go into shock. That wasn't like Ed... that wasn't like his older brother at all! He hugged his brother back and looked down, dreading whatever was changing his brother so drastically over no more than a minute. 

"Why? Why are you acting so strange? Is there something you aren't telling me? It **is** time, isn't it?" Al took in a trembling breath when he saw and felt his brother nodding into his chest. Then he heard Ed mumbling something into his shirt, but he couldn't understand at all. "What...?" he mumbled again. "I didn't understand it, nii-san..." he heard mumbling once more, then hugged his brother tighter. "Nii-san...? Please, I can't hear if you talk into my chest..." 

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Ed looked up and shouted in his face. He was so shocked that his only reaction was to stare wide eyed inside his brother's golden eyes, that were now only a faint yellow with all of the tears. When Ed didn't get an answer to his outburst, he hid his face into Al's chest again. 

"...What do you mean? You're **not** going to die, nii-san..." he replied in a calm voice some minutes later, as if he was explaining something to a small child. Ed looked up at him again, surprised with his little brother's voice. It seemed... numb. 

"I... I am. Henry said so... He said something came up that they hadn't predicted, and the chances of me surviving the surgery are now lower than 25, almost 20..." Al just blinked and kept looking at Ed, and Ed laid his head on his chest again after a time. He heard Al muttering something very lowly after some time, something that he barely registered, but he did.

_Why didn't you say you were in labor before...? _"I... I didn't want... want to go into the surgery... I would rather die inside your arms..." Ed sobbed when he finished his sentence, and when he did, something broke inside Al. His overly pale face got deep red in a matter of seconds, and he started breathing hard. Ed looked up and gapped. Al was angry... He had seen his little brother really angry just thrice in his entire thirty two years, and never before had he been on the receiving end of that anger. He flinched inwardly. 

"Get up," Al's voice rang clear this time, very different of his words before. His older brother was giving up on him... How could he, after everything they went through together! Ed hugged him closer and refused the obvious order. "Get. Up," Al tried again after a while, and Ed flinched. 

"No... It hurts too much, Al... I won't be able to walk to our house now... It's too late-...," 

"GET UP, DAMN IT!" Ed squealed when he heard the shout, and before he could react, Al was already getting up and dragging him along. He felt the pain on his middle worsen, but wisely didn't comment it. "We are coming home now, you're going into surgery, and You're Not Dying," Al said firmly, not shouting anymore. Even if he seemed totally out of it, he still had a bit of self control right at that moment... He had to, for his brother. 

"Bu... But Al! I can barely walk! We will never make-..." 

"We WILL make it, nii-san, if I have to drag you back by your hair! You're not giving up on me! Now walk!" Al said firmly, steading Ed on his feet forcefully and keeping him upright by putting a arm on his back. Ed gulped, blinking his already almost dry eyes. 

"A-Al..." he tried pleading once more, but Al didn't pay any heed for his words. 

"Shush! You're not dying on my arms! Nor on that surgery bed, for that matter. You're my older brother, the Fullmetal Alchemist, you're stronger than that!" He said dragging Ed along with him up the hill, putting him on his feet again every time he stumbled. Ed took in a trembling breath, starting to feel faint out of nervousness. 

"Bu-But Al...!" 

"No, damn it! You're living past today. Or I'll hunt you in hell and make you regret your death, do you hear me?" Ed gapped at the words that where falling out of his little brother's mouth. It looked like he had really angered him. Despite himself, and feeling faint and pained, he did his best to keep up with the fast pace Al forced on him. That is, until it was too much for him, and the air he was taking into his lungs was too little for his strained body to work with. 

"Al, you're-..." 

"SHUT UP AND WALK!" 

"HELL! YOU'RE HURTING ME, DAMN IT!" Al seemed to snap a bit out of his daze, and stopped dead on his tracks. Ed almost fell forwards, but Al had so tight a grip on him that he just stumbled a bit. Al took in his brother's deep red face, contorted in pain, and his hard breathing. He almost couldn't keep himself over his legs, and Al was fairly certain that if he let go, Ed wouldn't be able to hold himself up alone even on his knees. Worry and hurt took place over half of his anger, but it still didn't vanish. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you," Al stated a bit too forcefully, and then, using a strength that Ed just knew he had in theory, rose him up into his lap and started carrying him, half walking half running, towards their house. Ed squealed and held his neck tightly, wanting to shout at him to put him down, but too tired and out of breath to do that. Then again, if he did, he was risking angering his brother even more, and Al was never really angry, so his real anger was something **not** to be overlooked. 

Right before they arrived in their house, Ed fainted in Al's arms. Fortunately, Winry was still in the house, waiting for Al to berate him for taking Ed out at his stage of pregnancy. Thankfully, she didn't waste her time with it when she saw the two brothers. 

----------------- 

Ed shifted on his bed, waking up slowly from a deep slumber that didn't seem to have rested him at all. His body hurt all over, even more his abdomen, and he slowly acknowledged the pain as he woke up, wincing when we was awake enough to move. He opened his eyes then, blinking some times to clear his vision at first, then looked around him. He didn't have to look too far to see his little brother sitting on a chair by his side. He had a baby gently propped up on his chest, and Al looked so beautiful... And their baby... Ed felt his heart warming at the scene. Al was looking down and gently caressed the chest of their newborn baby that was laying down on his leg. He looked like a mother holding their child, they both were so beautiful in Ed's eyes right at that moment. There was just one thing wrong with that picture... But Ed couldn't quite grasp it, his head was still too fuzzy. 

Al looked up from his son when he heard a sigh from the bed, and smiled tiredly when he saw that Ed had finally woken up. He had slept so much already, induced by Henry, but Al was told he was going to regain total consciousness between that day and the one after. Al almost hadn't slept after the day of the birth, he was worried sick about Ed's healthy. He didn't want to dwell on it, but it had hurt deeply inside him when his brother had said he was going to die, and even more, that he wanted to die in his arms. And if Ed had indeed died after those words, he feared he wouldn't be able to be there for his child... Fortunately, the surgery had gone very well, and Ed was alive and would be well soon. 

"You're awake, love?" Al asked very gently when Ed moved his hand towards him, trying to get the attention of the taller boy that seemed a bit too tired and distracted. Ed frowned a bit when he heard the tiredness on Al's voice, confirming his suspects. 

"Yes... Are you okay, Al? You seem tired," his voice was raspy and a bit heavy from sleep, but Al could understand the words very well. 

"I'm okay, nii-san. I'm happy you're finally awake," his voice sounded indeed very happy, but still tired and a bit shushed... Ed wondered if their child was sleeping. He cleared his throat, and this time his voice sounded more like his own. 

"Is that...?" his voice caught on his throat as he heard his child making a sound at hearing his voice. He smiled unconsciously. Al got his message a second later and smiled a bit more, nodding and looking down lovingly. 

"Want to hold them a bit? Henry said it should be okay..." Ed nodded and reached out again, smiling. Just a second later did he frown at Al's choice of pronouns. 

"'Them?' Is it a boy or is it a girl, why are you referring to it as neutral gender...?" Ed said slowly, looking down at the child the other father was gently putting on his chest. The blue clothes denounced the male gender, because he knew Al and Winry together were silly enough to do combine genders with colors. Al chuckled despite himself. 

"No, nii-san... I don't mean 'them' as gender neutral... I mean it as plural..." He said as he put the other child gently besides his brother on their daddy's chest. Ed looked at the two small children shocked, then slowly and gently he rubbed both their chests with his hands. 

"Twins...?" He said in a bit of shock and a bit of surprise. Al nodded still smiling, then sat down on the bed beside him and caressed his forehead. 

"Yes..." he whispered gently and lovingly, "Twins... That's why Henry said your chances of surviving were low... That's why you're the most awesome person in all the world..." Ed looked up at his brother and frowned when he saw the tears that were starting to fall from the taller man's eyes. Only then did he see the dark bags that were under Al's eyes. Ed reached up and got Al's hand into his own, caressing it as he looked right into his eyes. 

"You look awful, Al... How long have I been out?" Al chuckled at his sincerity, then looked at the calendar on the bedroom door just for show. In truth, he knew exactly the time, in days, hours and minutes, he spent praying to see those golden eyes shining at him again, in other face than their little children's. 

"Almost five weeks..." he looked down again into the shocked face of his older brother, and the smile dimmed on his face. "I thought you weren't going to wake up anymore... I was so scared..." He reached out his other hand to Ed's face and caressed it gently, finishing his words with a whisper, his smile disappearing to give place to a pained expression that made Ed's chest hurt. The younger brother then closed his eyes, his voice going out in a strained whisper, " You have no idea how I felt when you said you were going to die in my arms that day... Never do that again, you hear me?" 

"I... I'm sorry, Al... I promise I won't... " Ed squeezed his hand, and then brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Al smiled again, and leaned down into him, taking his hand away and kissing him softly on the lips. 

"Now... Say hello to your sons. They missed your voice very much while you were out, you know? In their third night they cried for hours until I had the idea to put an old record of yours for them to hear..." Ed looked up at him with a surprised expression, and then Al confirmed his words with a nod and a smile, "It's true... I put them to sleep with that record of you singing mom's favorite music when only my voice wouldn't work..." 

Ed looked down amazed, and then coughed a bit when he felt his throat tighten. He was nothing going to cry, no... He felt Al tightening his grip on his hand and looked up at him again, his own eyes bright with tears as well as his younger brother's. "Sing to us..." he heard Al whisper to him, a longing on his voice that teared at his heart and made his tears start. So, without being asked twice, he started to sing like he had done so many times during his pregnancy, slowly and with a heavy voice from his tight throat. Al closed his eyes, enjoying the strong notes as much as the two children that played with their younger father's long hair. 

When Henry entered the room to change the IV drip two hours later, he smiled at the sight of the four boys sleeping cuddled on the bed with happy smiles on their faces. 

Fin. 

--------------------------- 

_**Omake!**  
(because Karura asked this scene from me and I couldn't put it into the story line.)_

"Nii-san...? Are you awake?" Al asked gently as he opened the door to their room. Ed answered with a sound of acknowledgment from his place on the bed, propped up in lots of pillows, looking up from an alchemy book to see his brother coming in with both the twins is his arms. 

"Good..." Al said with a smile, coming up to him. "It's time for the babies to be fed," Ed gaped at him, almost letting the heavy book fall over his too sensitive abdomen. Al looked at him confused and surprised over his reaction for a second, but soon grinned as he understood the reason for it. 

"Feeding?" his voice was high-pitched, and the taller man felt like laughing at his brother. He just smiled instead, sitting on their bed. 

"Yes, feeding. You've been out for so much time, we thought it would do good for your bounds with the little ones if you fed them for yourself from now on," he lay one of his son's down over his lap briefly to take Ed's book away from his hand, and not a minute later Ed was with one of the twins into his arms, looking awkwardly at the little child. 

"How...? How am I supposed to...?" Ed asked with his voice still altered, but a bit more relaxed now, he didn't want to scare his son. He looked almost scared at the baby though, and the child looked back at him with big golden eyes that seemed to be smiling at him. Al's smile went even larger as he looked at his brother's expression. 

"Easy! Just lift your shirt and let his mouth near your nipple. You won't have to do anything more, they know all the rest by themselves, " Ed looked at their baby with horror all written over his face, never before imagining he would have to breast feed as well, after everything he went through... Damn it, he didn't even have breasts! At seeing all kinds of shocked expressions crossing his older brother's face, Al started laughing very hard, getting as answer a death glare from Ed and whimpers from their sons. 

"Will you stop laughing at me now, you prat!" Ed almost shouted after a minute, only holding himself because he knew otherwise he was going to scare his sons. He then breathed deeply and lifted his shirt up, a dark blush covering all of his face as his son started to suck at his nipple. Al, that had almost controlled his laugher before, started laughing even harder and almost dropped their other son. "Stop it, Alphonse! It's not funny!" Ed was very embarrassed and pissed off by now. Al shook his head and put a hand in his pocket, taking from it a bottle full of warm milk Winry had taken out of her own breasts for their children. 

"That won't work for too long, though, nii-san... I think you will need it from now on," He tossed the milk bottle at Ed, and the older man gaped at it for a minute, before looking up at Al with a very fierce glare. 

That night, when Winry asked Al what was that dark red mark over his face, he just answered with a very big smile. 

_Last Note:_ Karura-chan, já que você já recebeu minha bronca, eu não vou repetir ela. Resolvi publicar no também porque, apesar de ser um lixo e já ter recusado minha formatação, ainda sim ele é o site em que eu comecei a publicar minhas fics. p Te adoro! E logo logo eu termino minha MPREG EdxAl e te mostro. XD


End file.
